


Sunlight

by bellacatbee



Category: Thor (2011)
Genre: Angst, Incest, M/M, Plot What Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-21
Updated: 2012-01-21
Packaged: 2017-10-29 22:10:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,696
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/324699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bellacatbee/pseuds/bellacatbee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Thor only needs simple things to keep him happy – sex, food and sleep. Loki has more complex needs but they both need each other.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sunlight

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into English available: [Sunlight 阳光](https://archiveofourown.org/works/337866) by [bellacatbee](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bellacatbee/pseuds/bellacatbee), [melnakuru](https://archiveofourown.org/users/melnakuru/pseuds/melnakuru)



There were so many things Loki had to be ashamed of. His reliance on trickery and magic in battle, so unlike a true warrior; his pale body, so sickly looking and not golden or bright like the others. There were so many things he could be ashamed of but not the bruises on his hips, the fingertip impressions left by his brother’s hands where Thor had held him as he rocked into his body. He could have hidden them but Loki rather liked them, the mottled prints of purple and green. Besides, there was no one else to see him naked but himself and Thor and his brother would not mind.

The water in the pool was warm, it soothed his aches and after hours no one came here. He was nude, clothes stripped away and the water washed away every degradation of the day, ever sly comment, every whisper, every look that told him he was neither wanted or needed. He washed away the good things too, the feeling of Thor’s kisses across his shoulders, his brother’s seed from inside him where he could no longer be sated by sex hidden in the shadows of Loki’s bedroom. Sex in the sunlight, melting into Thor’s arms in the gardens or wherever his brother had chosen to have him at that point, was still a new experience for Loki, something he found himself afraid of. Someone would see them eventually. When it was a secret, kept inside closed walls and just between the two of them then Loki could understand it. He was dirty and what Thor did with him was dirty. It belonged to the night like Loki. It was not safe in the day time. Thor saw something more than sex between them.

The door to the pool room slammed open and Loki ducked down into the water, feeling it close over his head and he cursed himself for being careless. He was slipping so often now. It was Thor’s fault. The sound of the door being pushed shut echoed even under the water and he watched the distorted figure pacing the edge of the pool, surfacing when he realised it was his brother.

“You were not in your room.” Thor said angrily as his head rose above the water level and Loki shrugged.

“I was unaware I had to tell you my movements at all times, brother.” He said. Thor’s face clouded at that.

“I came to find you…” He said uneasily and Loki couldn’t bite back his laugh.

“You wanted a warm body to fuck and I was not there when you needed me? Poor Thor. I am failing in my duties I see.” He said, kicking his legs out and backstroking across the pool, watching the uncomfortable expression that crossed Thor’s face.

“That is not…” He began but Loki cut across him quickly.

“Am I not your whore? Don’t you use me when it suits you? I have your marks on me, brother. You cannot deny you are vigorous in your enjoyment of me.” He stood up, water dripping from his skin and turned slowly to show off the marks – the bites to his shoulders, bruises to his hips and thighs, even the still red stretch of his hole where Thor’s cock had breached him earlier. “If you have come to use me again then do so.” He bent forward, arms braced against the rim of the pool, spreading his legs for a better angle. “I am probably still wet enough from before.”

There was a sound behind him, an intake of breath and then the water splashed up against him as Thor joined him in the pool. Loki expected pain next, expected the breaching but he did not expect to be dragged up into Thor’s arms. His brother was still in his clothes, soaking now from the water and he pulled Loki against his chest, holding him there even when Loki squirmed.

“You think you are my whore?” He questioned, eyes blazing with anger. “You are nothing of the sort. You are my beloved. I would stand with you in front of everyone if you would let me.”

Loki struggled against the hold but Thor was unrelenting and he sagged in his arms, staring down at his lower half in the water – so pale, so useless, could not even get himself free from his brother’s hold. “I know you would.” He said quietly. Thor would do just that because he was a fool. “I will still be the one who tempted you, corrupted you.”

“I came to you…”

“And you are the golden boy. No one would see it that way! I am…”

“Beautiful.” Thor said and kissed his shoulder. Loki sighed, defeated for the moment and pressed into his brother’s hold. Thor would never understand why they could not be together, why people would never accept them. They were brothers. It was not as simple as Thor seemed to think it was. There would be recrimination, there would be the need to blame someone for what had happened between the two of them and that blame would fall on Loki. He must have bewitched Thor, must have muddled his mind so he would crave men and his brother especially. Nothing Loki would say on the matter would change anyone’s mind. His brother was simple and he was easily manipulated but Loki had never tried to manipulate Thor for his pleasure.

He had simply watched Thor and been ashamed. It had been Thor, with his bullheadedness and his sense that all his wants were always right who had moved it from a fearful fantasy in Loki’s head to something that was real.

“Thor…” He whispered, trying to turn in his brother’s arms so he could kiss him. Thor’s hand came up, cupping his jaw forcefully and turning his head. The kiss was harsh, as if Thor was scolding him for ever having believed for a moment that his love for Loki was not a pure thing and Loki would have believed him if he could not feel Thor’s hardness pressed against him.

“Brother, please.” Thor rumbled, obviously ashamed of his arousal and Loki smiled against his lips. For all his declarations Thor was a creature of habit. He could not touch Loki without needing more closeness. He was an animal in that way – he needed sex, sleep and food to keep him happy. There was very little to him, no hidden depths and Loki found that the most refreshing thing about him. His brother did not keep secrets from him, did not say one thing and think another. His lust was just as pure as his love and it was centred wholly on Loki himself. It was a heady thought the power he had over Thor but it was a dangerous one. Thor could break him so easily. Without a thought for the consequences his love could destroy Loki.

His legs shook a little as Thor bent him back over. Loki stared hard at his fingers clasping the rim of the pool, knuckles white, as Thor pushed two fingers inside him. There was nothing to ease his way and for everything Loki had told him about still being wet from before the bathing had washed it away. His body still accepted those fingers in him, craved them even and Loki could not help but hate how quickly he responded to Thor’s touches, his cock rising to attention. The pain did nothing to diminish what he felt.

Those fingers were withdrawn quickly and Loki bit his lip to keep from whimpering at their loss. He would not give Thor that satisfaction but a moment later the blunt head of his brother’s cock was pressing against his hole and Loki couldn’t hold back the cry then, in pain this time, as Thor forced his way inside. His brother covered his mouth with his hand and Loki bit down into his palm, delighted by the discomforted sound Thor made.

“You’re dry.” Thor said as if he hadn’t realised that when he’d fingered him and Loki pushed his hips back determinedly. He knew Thor still liked it. He could feel the swell of his brother’s cock filling him up and he would be sore all of the next day, most likely unable to leave his bed and Thor would probably be apologetic. He would still want him, he always wanted him but maybe he would be gentle, would open Loki up with his tongue, lap at his hole until Loki was panting and spent before pressing inside. His cock which had dropped when Thor had breached him hardened again at the thought.  
Thor kept his hand across his mouth, silencing every noise but the slap of skin on skin as he thrust inside him and Loki nipped and bit at him, not wanting Thor to think he liked being held down and kept like quiet like this. His cock, leaking and desperate, told a different story. Thor’s pace picked up, thrusts harder and he covered Loki, holding his brother tightly to him as he filled him again, coming with a groan that shook Loki straight to the core. He was the only one drawing those noises from his brother, the only one who heard Thor in the throes of passion. That thought propelled him over the edge and into his own climax.

Loki shook, his body no longer able to hold him up and his knees dipped, fingers uncurling from the pool edge to fall into the forgiving swell of the water but Thor held him up, still buried inside him. He moved his hand from Loki’s mouth and Loki sighed. “I’m tired now.” He said, the fight gone from him. Thor hosted him up into his arms, holding Loki against his still clothed chest.

“I will carry you back.” He said and Loki didn’t even resist him. They were tempting fate and he knew what the inevitable end of this would be but for once it would be nice to believe the way that Thor believed that everything would be unchanged. It would be good to believe they could walk in the sunlight together.


End file.
